Thunderstorm Gentleness
by Hotarukunn
Summary: It's thundering outside, and Atsushi get a call from an angry Akazawa.


**Title:** Thunderstorm Gentleness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Prince of Tennis  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Atsushi/Mizuki, Akazawa, Shinya  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's thundering outside, and Atsushi get a call from an angry Akazawa.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own TeniPuri, but lately, we've had a lot of them thunder-storms in Närke.  
><strong>AN:** Another fic that I started on a long time ago. Yes, I'm finishingh/typing up old stories like the madman I ammmm

Atsushi had been reading a book when his phone vibrated softly against his tigh. He slipped it out of his pocket and flipped it open. An eyebrow was raised when he saw who was calling.  
>"Akazawa?"<br>"I want you to come here now. Take care of this idiot and get your stupid boyfriend off of me." Akazawa growled.  
>"...you sound irritated.." Atsushi pointed out. "Is there something wrong with Mizuki?"<br>"Just get over here right now. Captains orders. Now."  
>A click was heard, then the beeping that repeated slowly. "Al...right..?"<br>Atsushi sat still in his bed for a while, before he jumped down onto the floor with a soft thump.  
>Yanagizawa looked up at him. "What did Akazawa want da ne?"<br>Atsushi shrugged for reply and spoke as he pulled a sweater over his head. His voice was muffled by the knitted fabric. "Don't know. Something about Mizuki or something."  
>"He probably wants to talk about some new tecnique da ne." the boy dubbed to duck pondered. "He should wait until after the storm, though."<br>Atsushi cast a quick glance out the window. "Yea, probably." he frowned as he counted the silence between the flash of light and the grumbling sound. The thunder had come closer, hadn't it?

He left the room and walked the short distance to Akazawa and Mizuki's room, knocking on the door. Akazawa's voice reached him and he entered the room.  
>He stopped and looked at the two other third years, eyes slightly widened. "What are you... doing...?"<br>Really, why were Mizuki clinging to Akazawa like that? And while Akazawa was moving across the room, too.  
>Atsushi felt jealous, no denying that.<br>"Just get him away from me." Akazawa commented. "I hate when it's thundering, he always gets way too clingy."  
>"Eh?"<br>"Atsushi, just get him off of me, I think I'm going to explode here."

Nodding, Atsushi slipped over to the two, put an arm around Mizuki's waist and heaved him up on his shoulder. "You weight way too little." he commented as he took a hold of one of Mizuki's kicking legs that was coming for his face. "I'll have to fatten you up or something." Not that he minded Mizuki being thin – although he's like Mizuki as a round little ball as well because he was just too cute – but the skinny boy he wrapped his arms around were too skinny for his own good. "Mizuki, c'mon." he carried Mizuki to his and Yanagizawa's room. "Would you mind sleeping in Akazawa's room, Yanagizawa?" he asked, and the duck-boy shrugged. "Alright da ne. If Mizuki's gonna sleep in here it might be just as well da ne." hegrabbed his pajama and left the room for their captains.

"Mizuki." Atsushi whispered into the managers ear, and Mizuki shuddered and pressed closer as the lightning struck. By the sound of it, the eye of the storm was not far away at all. "Are you scared, Mizuki?"

No answer was given, nor was it needed. Atsushi cuddled Mizuki in his lap. It would have been fun teasing him about this, because if Mizuki got messed with, he tended to forget his uneasiness. But this Mizuki seemed to upset to be any fun right now. So instead, Atsushi decided that he would mess with him after the passing of the storm, and pulled his boyfriend closer. "It's fine, Mizuki. I'm here, you know. It's alright to cry."  
>Mizuki gave him a halfhearted glare through a curtain of tears, and Atsushi smiled, brushing curly bangs out of a round face to kiss Mizuki's forehead. "Now now, don't get so mad, darling." he said softly, and Mizuki nuzzlued against him, trying to get as much warmth and safety as possible from Atsushi.<p> 


End file.
